The present invention relates to signal displays, and more particularly to the simultaneous display of unrelated signals such as a television video signal and a stereo audio signal associated therewith.
In the television industry there are currently vectorscopes to display video signals and separate audio instruments to display the associated audio signal. These separate instruments are required since these two signals are processed in completely different ways. To display two signals simultaneously on an instrument the usual technique is to input the signals to a multiplexer at the front end of the instrument so that the signals are subjected to the same processing after the multiplexer and prior to display. This technique is not possible where the processing for the two signals is required to be different. Therefore, what is desired is a technique for simultaneously displaying two signals which require different processing on a single display.